unsuspecting clash of emotions
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Ty didn't know when it happened, maybe it was when she saved him from being hit by that car, maybe it was rushing her to the hospital, maybe it was when she kissed him afterwards, all he knew was that somehow he was inexplicably, irrevocably, in love... with his sister. Story might have a few parts too it, depends on if I get the support I need on it.


Ty sat there scared for his sisters life, she was in the hospital and it was all his fault, for the second time in his life, he knew it wasn't technically his fault this time, but he just couldn't help but feel responsible.

(A few hours earlier)

It had been a promising day, their parents left town for a few days, so they had the house to themselves, the light snow of first winter fell slowly and didn't make it unbearably cold, even a few birds who had yet to migrate were chirping.

"Come on Ty or were gonna be late." yelled Kari from across the snow strewn street.

Ty could just barely hear her over his head-phones, he quickly pulled one off and said, "how can we be late, im just taking you to the park." he said.

He got halfway across the street and noticed his shoe was untied, since the light for walk still had thirty seconds to go he just decided to stop in the walk lane and fix it. while he was bent over he heard Kari yelling for him to move.

"Would you calm down, I'm just tying my shoe." he had barely finished his sentence when he heard it, the screech of tires on asphalt, he was frozen and couldn't move.

Kari had bolted across the street pouring more energy into her little legs than she ever thought possible, she jumped and pushed her brother out of the way of the car, but in doing so, the car clipped her left leg and sent her sprawling with him.

Ty jumped up and saw his sister passed out on the ground, he picked her up ran to the now stopped car.

"Sir, can you take me to the nearest hospital please." he asked the stunned driver.

"yeah sure kid, im so sorry about this, I just didn't see you, your sister is very brave." he finished already driving toward the emergency care unit.

when they got there they quickly rushed Kari in and she was immediately seen to

afterwards the man asked Ty if he wanted him to stay, but Ty said it was alright, and that he didn't blame him for what happened.

the man pulled out a pen and note pad, he scribbled down his number, and made Ty promise he'd call and give him the news about his sisters condition.

(present)

Ty saw the nurse walking towards him and instantly stood up, "how is she,my sister is she okay?" he asked fervently.

The nurse smiled seeing the concern in his eyes, "yes your sister is going to make a full recovery, one of her leg bones is fractured and she will need to wear a special cast for a few days, but other than that she's fine."

Ty let out a sigh of relief, his sister was going to be just fine, "mrs, do you think I could see her?" he asked.

"of course, come right this way." she replied.

When Ty arrived in Kari's room, she was still asleep, so he decided to wait for her to awake instead of waking her up.

several more hours passed, but not for a minute did Ty look anywhere other than at his sister, so it came as a great shock when he finally heard her voice.

"so, you gonna stare at me all day weirdo?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Kari your awake, are you feeling better?" he asked, voice full of concern.

Kari smiled again, this time with a little more effort, "yeah, I feel a lot better, thanks for taking me to the hospital Ty, your a good brother."

Ty almost broke right there, "No im not, I got you hurt, your here because of me, if I had just paid more attention you wouldn't have a fractured bone." he choked out.

Kari motioned for him to come closer, which he did, "Ty I did what I did because I wanted to, its not your fault Im hurt, its my own, and im I did it." she said.

Ty stood over her and tried to keep from sobbing.

Kari hugged her brother while still laying down, she brought his body next to hers and said, "Ty I love you."

"I love you to Kari." Ty said.

Kari nodded and kissed him, not a sisterly kiss, but a passionate kiss. When Kari stopped, their faces burned with a scorching red blush. Neither said much after that, but as time passed they both slowly fell asleep in the hospital that night.


End file.
